Twisted Whims of Fate
by moonandstargodess
Summary: A new agent has arrived to fill the position in the BAU that Emily has left behind. When our favorite team of profilers receive a case that hits close to home for their newest member, can our resident genius Dr. Reid crack the case before its too late? Reid X OC, Morgan X Garcia. Sorry for the bad summary and if OOC. This is my first story so any tips would be very helpful.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Whims of Fate

My name is Ayden Mitchell and I was just chosen to fill a position in the esteemed Behavior Analyst Unit. I joined the FBI for the sole purpose of becoming a profiler for the BAU. Before I go into detail I should probably tell you about myself.

I am 30 years old, and about 5' 5" tall. I have green eyes that change color with my mood and honey brown hair that is cut choppy to my shoulders. I tend to wear dress shirts, sweaters, vests, trousers, dark wash jeans, and my very comfortable Mary Jane's or converse. I have an IQ of 175 and always carry a book in my bag. I have a black kitten named Soot, an older and younger brother, one who is a car designer and the other is training to be a Navy Seal, and my mother is bi-polar and lives in an institution in California where my only friend takes care of her. But enough about me, let's get on with the story.

It was my first day in the BAU and I was very worried about meeting the rest of the team. I was directed to a woman about my age with blond wavy hair and a warm smile. "Um hello. I'm Ayden, the transfer." I mumbled meekly.

"Oh you are so cute! I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau but everyone just calls me J.J." She said while shaking my hand. "I have read your file and I have to ask, do you really have an IQ of 175?"

"I guess, though I don't really believe that one can measure intelligence with a number, everyone has talents and weaknesses."

J.J. gave me a strange look and muttered under her breath, "geniuses always so modest... I bet they will get along very well..."

I glanced at her but did not say anything. We made our way through the office and J.J. pointed out things such as the kitchen and the meeting room. Then as J.J. was showing me my desk, someone spoke.

"J.J. is that the transfer? She looks too cute to do much damage to anyone." a very handsome dark skinned man asked from his desk while looking me up and down, most likely trying to figure out how I got in the FBI in the first place.

"Yeah. Ayden, this is Agent Derek Morgan. Morgan this is Ayden Mitchell, the transfer." J.J. said while I extended my hand to greet him slightly flustered by his comment. "And you might not want to underestimate her Morgan, she has a double black belt in judo and has complete mastery of pressure points."

"Oh really?" Derek asked skeptically, "why don't you demonstrate something for me then Pretty Girl." He said with a smirk daring me to.

"Um I don't want to hurt you when I was just transferred to this unit." I said sincerely with a small grimace ignoring his pet name for me.

J.J. came to my rescue by compromising with him. "Morgan I have to introduce her to everyone, how bout you two have a sparring match in the training room later ok?"

"I guess that would work. Have you shown her the lair yet? Baby Girl will defiantly love her." He said while going back to catapulting paper balls onto a nearby desk with a plastic spoon.

"No I was gonna do that next, and can you stop doing that? You know how Spence hates messes." J.J. stated with a hint of annoyance and exasperation in her voice while leading me to a door, which I assumed, was to the so-called "lair" that Derek mentioned. I heard Derek grumble to himself but he stopped.

When we walked thought the door, the first thing I noticed was a woman with teal and green glasses and matching flower hairpin holding her blond hair back from her face. She noticed us immediately and as J.J. started to introduce me the woman jumped up and gave me a crushing hug saying how I was adorable and asking how could she bare to send such an innocent looking girl into the line of fire. I was torn between having a panic attack because she was touching me or passing out from lack of oxygen. I think the second one was winning when the finally the woman released her grip on my rib cage. As I gasped for breath she began to introduce herself. "My name is Penelope Garcia, I'm the amazing technical analyst for the team. You are by far more adorable than your file tells, I mean I saw your picture but it really doesn't do you justice. Are you ok cutie pie?"

Is it wrong that I wanted to respond with a very sarcastic remark? But I could see that was actually very concerned. Feeling bad for worrying her I felt compelled to apologize. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just was caught off guard." I said while smiling at Penelope. "I guess I don't really have to introduce myself since you read my file, but I'm Ayden Mitchell, and I am looking forward to working with you," I said with a small smile while extending my hand. Penelope gave my hand a funny look but shook it anyway. There was a sound and we all turned to face the opening door.

"Garcia can you look up when that transfer is supposed to arrive? I need a genius's opinion on something, and Spencer is nowhere to be found," an older man came in asking without looking up from his file. With no answer he looked up and I recognized him immediately. It was Agent David Rossi, senior agent of the BAU and close friend of the family. He gave me a confused look at first then recognition swept over his face and he gave a short chuckle. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Either I'm getting too old, or this is young Ayden Mitchell. How have you been kiddo?"

"I've been well Uncle, err I mean Agent Rossi. How about you, got any idea what your next book will be done? And are you ever going to let me proofread it for you? Your last one had twelve spelling and fifteen grammatical errors. I really don't understand how that's possible since I got you the latest software." I said with a small blush of embarrassment, I have to remember that he is my superior now and has to be addressed as such.

"Wait a second! You two know each other? And why did she call you Uncle?" Penelope asked with a stunned look on her face while J.J. just kept quite and observed the situation.

"This kid? I've known her since she started to walk. And by the way Ayden, if you are here to pester me about my book you better just run along cause it isn't done yet. Looks like you came all this way for nothing. Say, why are you back here with J.J. and Garcia?" Rossi said with humor that slowly changed to suspicion.

"Actually, Uncle, about that, I wanted to surprise you but I am the new transfer…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Say, what are you doing back here with J.J. and Garcia?" Rossi said with suspicion coating his words.

"Actually, Uncle, about that, I wanted to surprise you but I'm the new transfer. Please don't be mad! You know that I've wanted to work here in the BAU since I was like ten! I promise I won't get in anyone's way." I said with rushed and anxious words, and a worried gaze.

"Hold on. Rossi, I put her file on your desk personally. How did you not know that it was Ayden?" J.J. asked while looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Well I did read it. At four in the morning. Before I went to bed. When I was sick…" He answered while trailing off.

"Uncle, you know that the medicine you take when you're sick makes it difficult to remember things because of the antihistamines and doxylamine succinate. So technically you can't be mad at me." I said humorously while sticking my tongue out like a child at the end.

"Awe you are soo adorable!" Penelope squealed while bringing me into another bone crushing hug. Gasping for breath, I gave a pleading look to the other agents in the room. Rossi chuckled but had the over exuberant woman release me. "Ok J.J. I'll take the transfer to meet Hotch before she loses consciousness at the hands of our lovely computer mastermind." Rossi said while leading me out of the room.

"Wait, but she hasn't meet Spencer yet." J.J. called after us.

"He's going to the store to get more sugar for the coffee room because he used the last of it, again. I'll make sure they get acquainted before our next case." Rossi said while walking me to an office with the name Aaron Hotchner on the door. Without knocking he opened the door and walked in motioning for me to follow. As I walked in I turned to look around and noticed a strangely familiar looking, handsome man with dark hair in a neatly pressed suit sitting behind the desk. He looked from his stack of files to greet Rossi and stood up to shake my hand. "Hello, I'm unit chief Aaron Hotchner, and you must be our new transfer Ayden Mitchell." He spoke with a business like tone though he had kindness in his eyes.

"Yes and I am very honored and excited to be working here." I said shaking his hand and for some reason I feel like I know him from somewhere.

"I've heard great things about you Agent Mitchell, so you have PhDs in Psychology, Sociology, and BA's in Chemistry, Symbolism, and Mathematics. That is very impressive for your age. Have you met our resident genius Dr. Spencer Reid? He has a similar taste in subjects and I am sure you two could have a very interesting conversation." He said with a slight smile.

"Actually she hasn't, Spencer used all the sugar so I sent him to the store to get more." Rossi said with a small smile. Hotchner gave him a funny look and said, "The interns always bring more and leave it in the cabinets. I checked this morning and there was two new bags."

"Yes but he didn't know that." Rossi said with a devious smile on his face. I gasped and without thinking of who was in the room with us I began to reprimand Rossi.

"Uncle! That's mean. He probably felt bad and just wanted to make sure that everyone else had some. You and your practical jokes." I said in a huff. Then remembering where we were, I quickly shut up and my face promptly turned bright red. "I'm sorry, I didn't, um I'm going to stop talking now." I mumbled while looking down at my feet.

"Hahaha even after all these years you still turn into a tomato when you are embarrassed." Rossi said while trying to contain his laughter. "Don't worry kiddo, by the way Hotch is reacting I don't think he minds, actually I think he enjoyed the way you have enough confidence to scold me, a senior agent, in front of your new boss."

That startled me into looking up. I looked from Rossi's smirking face to Hotch's who had a slight grin on what I'm guessing is a normally emotionless face. Just then the phone rang and the voice of Penelope could be heard even from where I stood, "Hey Hotch, we got another case. Can you bring Rossi and Ayden to the briefing room? Thank you sir."

"Well that was quick, I guess its time for your first briefing as an agent of the BAU." Rossi said with a look of pride on his face.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I haven't met this Dr. Reid that everyone has been telling me about yet." I said while being lead to a room a few doors down.

"Don't worry, Garcia has probably already called him and told him to get his smart ass back here for the case and, to meet you." He said while winking back at me. I felt my face start to flush again and whined "Can you stop teasing me for ten minutes? I would like to be respected, not looked down on because of my age or my relation to a high ranking agent." I gave him a pointed look before entering the room. J.J., Penelope, and Derek were already seated at a round table that was covered with files and pictures of horribly mutilated bodies of women. As I sat down with Rossi and Hotch, Penelope stood up and started up the presentation. "Brace yourselves, this one is particularly horrid. I'm sorry that this is your first case Ayden." Penelope said while clicking the remote in her hand. Pictures of five young women in their late-twenties to early-thirties with brown hair popped up on the screen.

"Ok so the victims are Becky Harden 29; Zoe Lowell 32; Jaylee Statham 30; Aster Bryant 34; and Rachael McLean 28, all lived in a 20 mile radius of UCLA and it seems they all had a connection to the school." She began the briefing. A chill ran down my spine when it was said that my old school was involved. "It seems that this UNSUB has a very particular type of victim. All are in their late-twenties to early-thirties, have brown hair, and ties to the university. Becky, Rachael, and Jaylee were enrolled in courses and had jobs on the campus. Zoe and Aster were teachers assistants and lived in apartments near the campus. They were reported missing and were found in the Angeles National Forest each a week later, with extensive lacerations on basically their whole bodies and there has been evidence of rape both post and ante mortem." Penelope looked violently ill as she pulled up the photos from the crime scenes.

"The reason we have been called in to help specifically is because of this carving on the wrists of each victim." Hotch pointed out while motioning for Penelope to go to the next slide. On the wrists were carved Lorraine crosses and at the base was an infinity sign.

"The Satanic Cross, it is a modification of the alchemic sign for sulfur, which represents fire and brimstone, it is also used I Anton LeVey's _The Satanic_ _Bible_." A voice called from the doorway. I turned startled and came to look at probably the most handsome man I have ever seen. He had short messy brown hair and wide brown eyes and was hastily apologizing for being late and something about how the traffic delayed him longer than expected.

Ah, so this was the infamous and illusive Dr. Spencer Reid. He looked to be only a few years older than me and surely with how attractive he was he must have a girlfriend. As I was studying him, he was reading over the file to catch up. When he finally did look up he realized that there was one more person then normal. He looked at me and stammered, "Oh, you must be the transfer, Ayden Mitchell. I am looking forward to working with you." Giving me a small smile before turning back to the screen. As I turned my attention back to the screen I caught Rossi's eye and he gave me a very suspicious wink, which made my face turn pink once again.

"Ok, wheels up in two. Spencer, I want you to help Ayden out with everything since she is new around here and you were late to the briefing." Hotch said as everyone filed out of the room. I noticed the way that Hotch and Rossi shared a glance and knew that they were going to try and play matchmaker. Lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, my grandfather passed away and I kind of just sat in my room writing to try and get ahead. So good news I have the next few chapters typed as well but I might have to change some things as the story progresses so I might just end up writing the whole thing and re-uploading it later. Anyway I will probably upload the next chapter really soon. Sorry for the long note and enjoy.

Chapter Three

"Ok, wheels up in two. Reid, I want you to help Ayden out with everything since she is new around here and you were late to the briefing." Hotch said as everyone filed out of the room. I noticed the way that Hotch and Rossi shared a glance and knew that they were going to try and play matchmaker. Lovely.

When everyone had exited the room, I turned to Spencer and extended my hand towards him, "My name is Ayden…"

"Mitchell, you have an IQ of 175, PhDs in Psychology, Sociology, and BA's in Chemistry, Symbolism, and Mathematics from UCLA and you transferred here from the California field office." He cut me off while just giving me a slight wave. Realizing so, he blushed and apologized, "Sorry, I read your file and I was very impressed. I have an eidetic memory, so I can remember anything that I've read, or seen. I apologize for not being here to meet you earlier, but I guess I used all the sugar in the break room and Rossi got mad and…" He rambled on.

"Its ok. I'm sorry that Rossi told you that you used it all. He gets bored easily and was playing a prank on you." I said with remorse. How could Uncle be so mean to such a sweet person over something as trivial as sugar?! "He can be a real child sometimes, but I'm glad that you got back in time for the briefing. "

"So, I didn't use all the sugar?" he asked with those brown eyes wide in disbelief.

"Well you did, but there were two more bags that he hid from you. I have to say, the way you identified the satanic cross was vey impressive." I said with a small blush as I gathered the files from my spot at the table. He waited for me in the doorway and walked me over to my desk.

"Thanks. Ok so, we don't really know how long we will be gone you should probably pack…"

"A weeks worth of clothes, both of my weapons, and arrange for someone to take care of my apartment while I'm away, correct?" I asked with a small smile. "Don't worry, this may be my first day in the BAU but I've been with the FBI for almost ten years, I can handle myself. Rossi is just being overprotective of me because he still thinks of me as a child." I explained.

"When I was young, I lived next door to Rossi when he was still married to Carolyn. It was just my mom, my brothers and I so, when I would get upset, I would go over to his house, sit in his study, and he would read his books to me. He eventually just had me call him Uncle David. He is the reason I became an agent with the FBI." I recalled with a warm smile on my face. I looked up ready to leave and was surprised when Spencer offered to give me a ride back to my apartment.

"Even if he is being over protective, I was still told to make sure you are prepared for the trip." He said while we got into the elevator.

"But don't you need to get ready as well?" I asked concerned about the amount of time we had to get ready.

"I always keep a bag ready in my car in case we have to leave in a hurry so don't worry about it." When we got to his car, I was astonished to see a 1967 powder blue Mercury.

"Wow! Sweet ride." I said while getting in the passenger side.

"Thanks, I prefer older cars." He said while blushing, embarrassed. I gave him my address; we arrived in about twenty minutes. I ran into my apartment, called Soot's vet to explain that I had received a case and asked them to board him until further notice. I grabbed my suitcase, which had yet to be unpacked, and my textbooks with info on satanic symbols, since they might be useful with the case, and gave one last look at my apartment filled with boxes, which would have to wait to be unpacked until I came back. I closed and locked the door and hurried down to the car.

"That was fast." Spencer said looking at my bag.

"Well, since I just moved, I never really got the chance to unpack." I said while loading the suitcase into the backseat and putting my bag of books at my feet. I buckled my seatbelt and we drove to the airfield and within the hour we were on the plane heading to the state I had left only three days ago.

I was sitting at one of the tables rereading my textbooks when Rossi set a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea in front of me. Smiling I asked, "You remembered my favorite tea after twenty years?" I took a sip and realized that he had also put lemon in it. "You learned that from my mother, didn't you? Putting Dramamine in my tea and masking it with lemon."

"Well, I remember that every time you traveled for longer than an hour, you would get sick and I would prefer you not remember your first case as a BAU agent for throwing up on the plane." He said with a smile. "And yes, it was your mother who told me. She said it was the only way that she could get you to take it. By the way, how is she? I heard after you guys moved to California she didn't do so well." He said lowering his voice and giving me a sympathetic look.

"I'll tell you later." I rushed as I saw Spencer walking toward us with, what I expect is, a cup of coffee in hand.

No sooner had he sat down, did Hotch look up from the case file and give the team orders on where they would go when we landed, "Morgan and Rossi I want you to go to the dump sites, J.J. and I will talk to the families, Garcia I want you to set up at the station, and Reid and Mitchell you will head to the M.E.'s to look over the bodies to see if anything was missed." We nodded in acknowledgement and I went back to thumbing through my book.

"So technically you're a doctor since you have two PhD's right?" I looked up to see Spencer looking slightly uncomfortable while quickly glancing at the seat across from me. Setting down my book, I motioned for him to sit and he looked much more comfortable as he did.

"Yes, I tend to forget that often. I realized that you know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you Dr. Reid." I said looking at him over the rim of my mug.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I completely forgot. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I have PhD's in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering and BA's in Psychology and Sociology." He said while looking quite embarrassed that he had yet to introduced himself.

"Ah, so you do have more PhD's than me, tell me Dr. Reid, just how old are you?" I asked with smile, for some reason I felt at ease around this man. He just seemed so harmless and awkward like myself.

"Um well, I turned thirty-two last October."

"Wow! That's amazing! No wonder everyone called you a genius." I remarked and just as I thought he couldn't get anymore attractive, he blushed, really?! Oh, how cruel fate is! At that moment, Morgan decided to walk over.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, looks like you are the lucky partner of Miss Smarty Pants. Not fair! I wanted to see if her skills were as good in person as they are on paper." He said with a flirtatious smile and looked me up and down once again. His words and actions caused my face to flush in embarrassment. Spencer reached over and put his hand on my cheek, which made my face grow even redder.

"You feel warm, are you feeling well?" he asked with genuine concern while Morgan just stood there laughing.

"She is fine, Reid, the tea she is drinking is probably bringing a rise in temperature."

"I put medicine in it that will make her drowsy in a few minutes, so I think its time to let her get some rest. She did just fly across the country only to fly back in two days." Rossi said while shooing the two men away. Handing me a small pillow and a blanket, he told me to sleep, and after I convinced him to wake me up when we fly over New Mexico, I curled up next to the window and let the exhaustion take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm really sorry about how bad this is but I was editing some of the chapters I have written and I realized that I had to delete the majority of this chapter as well as the next two so it might be a week or two for the next ones. But I will be spending all my free time working on them. So enjoy and review if you have any ideas, tips, or questions for me. Thank you! Also I don't mean to offend anyone's religion so I am extremely sorry if it does.

* * *

Chapter Four

Handing me a small pillow and a blanket, Rossi told me to sleep, and after I convinced him to wake me up when we fly over New Mexico, I curled up next to the  
window and let the exhaustion take over.

Rossi woke me up three hours later as he promised. Morgan was talking with Penelope; J.J. was with Hotch going over the case; Rossi was getting coffee in the kitchenette for himself and I; and Spencer was reading one of my textbooks on symbols. A mug was set down in front of me once again, though this time the aroma of coffee permeated my senses. Next to it Rossi set down a bowl of sugar and a cup of cream.

"When you moved away, you were a junior in high school, I remember you drinking coffee in the mornings before school even against your mother's requests." He said sitting down and adding cream to his own cup before taking a sip.

"Coffee has significantly more caffeine per eight ounces than tea, naturally, as I was sleeping less I needed more caffeine than tea could provide. Though I am still partial to a nice steaming cup of tea over coffee." I stated while pouring heavy doses of sugar and cream into my cup.

"Really? Now we can say that it is officially proven that geniuses run on super sugarfied coffee." Rossi said while staring at my mug like it was going to grow legs and start running around the cabin.

"Well how are we supposed to fire all of our neurons at the same time if they aren't perfectly wrapped by an encouraging cloak of sugar?" Smiling I got up to stretch my legs a bit. As I walked by Spencer, I glanced at the book he was reading. It was the same book, but it wasn't my copy, I knew because it didn't have any dog-ears in the corner.

"A bit of light reading?" I asked with a heavy English accent. He looked up startled and gave and embarrassed smile.

"Just following your example, and did you just compare me to Hermione?" he asked motioning for me to sit down, a soft smile on his lips, while going back to the page he was reading.

"Yes, yes I did. People don't normally keep a book on satanic symbols in their carry on. Tho, I have several more in my bag if you want to look over them. I kept them from a section in my class at UCLA. We didn't really go in depth but I found the subject fascinating so I studied them in my free time." I explained.

"Its amazing how little known about satanic cults is actually true. Everyone thinks of Satanists as angry young people performing sacrifices of black cats and pigs. In reality its more about denouncing the ideas of Christianity that to be truthful are rather absurd." He said while flipping his page every ten seconds.

"You don't know how much I wish I got that part of the genius gene. I read fast and can remember pretty much all of it, but to read that quickly and remember everything? No wonder you have more PhDs." I said sipping my coffee. I grimace and muttered to my self, "Needs more sugar." Just my luck I said that when Rossi walked by with Morgan.

"Really? You put half of the sugar bowl in there. How are you even alive? I remember you had a sweet tooth but this is over doing it." He said giving me a pointed look.

"Actually it was roughly one fourth of the sugar bowl, and I may have a fondness for sweets but undivided love lies with apples. You know that." I flashed a big smile and heard Morgan chuckle. I frowned at him.

"You know for a genius you seem rather childish, at least from what I know of Pretty Boy. He acts like a ninety year old man, well until you put him in a room full of pretty young women like yourself." He said while smirking teasingly at Spencer.

"That's not true!" Spencer insisted with a blush rising to his cheeks.

"I'm not childish," I pouted "I just like apples, and I think that Spencer a nice person to have an interesting conversation with. And if I used my profiling skills that I have from one day on the job I would say that he is more the type to stay home and read on the weekends while you go out and hit the bar, you talk to a lot of people and flirt with most of the girls there while Spencer is shy and a has some trouble but you two are close friends and you tease him a lot, not in a mean way. You do it to encourage him to loosen up and have a good time. Am I close?" I said while looking between the three men who each had a different expression. Morgan looked shocked that I could figure that out by my limited contact with the two of them, Rossi looked proud that I could actually do it, and Spencer looked both embarrassed and impressed.

"Damn Genius Girl, you got all that out of what, three conversations?" Morgan asked.

"Mhmm, and from what Rossi has told me in his letters." I gave a sly smile to the men while standing up. "Oh, and Spencer? Thanks for the ride home; I forgot to thank you before. I'm going to get ready because we are going to land in about twenty minutes." I gave him a smile and walked back to my bag. I grabbed one of the outfits I had pre packed and walked back to the bathroom. I changed my cloths into a pair of straight legged dark wash jeans, a white button up shirt with my sleeves rolled just below my elbows, and of course I couldn't go anywhere without my trusty converse. I applied some mascara and eyeliner noting that my eyes were a moss green color today. I ran my fingers through my hair, grabbed my stuff and walked back to my seat and put everything away. Just then the pilot announced we would be at LAX in about five minutes and we were to sit down and buckle up. I did as such and returned to my book.

When we landed, Morgan, Rossi, and Garcia took a car after agreeing to drop the tech wizard off at the station before they hit the dumpsites. Hotch, J.J., Spencer, and I piled into the other. About ten minutes later Spencer and I were being dropped of at the morgue.

"I guess my first case starts now." I muttered and walked in.


End file.
